Yu-Gi-Oh: Save The Sorceress Queen
by XxDreamPuzzlexX
Summary: Two soulmates born of light and dark, destined to save the now maddened queen. However, every generation of the soulmate always ended with the punishment of death. What has fate and destiny got in store for this two? (Puzzleshipping with Fem! Yuugi and others. OCs are mine with my own friend's oc so please don't steal! Enjoy! X-posted from wattpad)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_"CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS"_**

A soft cry was heard upon one of the small houses, as a child was born in the village of Domino. The mother of the newborn infant heaved in labored breaths as the midwife congratulated her, holding the fragile little creature. "Congratulations M'lady! Its a healthy female!"

The mother smiled and again heaved in a long breath before speaking. "Call her Yugi. . Its her name now."

The attendant nodded and swiftly wrapped the child in a small blanket, then handing it to the mother, which she gladly took and held in her arms lovingly. "My sweet Yugi." She cooed, making the infant stop crying and stay silent. The people around the room had huge smiles on there faces as they watched the scene unfolding infront of them.

A bright light suddenly flashed in the room, making the humans look away either from pain or shock, and when the cause of their discomfort died down, they stared in disbelief at what they saw.

There was a figure standing infront of the closed door, her golden hair and black dress fluttering around. A pretty smile was on her porcelain face, gentle blue eyes piercing the persons in the room that demanded respect yet at the same time not.

The humans yelped and bowed, respecting the presence of a high entity in the room. They feared the being that was standing. The mother had put her head down as a sign of respect, not wanting to put down her little infant.

"S-sorceress! Your Majesty!" The people with the exception of the mother, chorused, which made the sorceress giggle. A teasing look on her eyes and smile. "Oh come now. You don't need to bow to me. I'm tired of all this formalities and such." She giggled making all of them gawk in astonishment.

"Also call me Akira." She smiled and procceeded on walking softly to the mother. Akira knelt down and put a hand on Yugi's forehead, making the small child open her eyes then stare at Akira. To their surprise, she cooed at the queen sorceress, as if greeting her.

Akira giggled softly and then turned serious, as she went to say what she was here about. "Little Yugi. I'm afraid i'll make this quick." Her blue eyes seemed to become solemn. "You shall grow beautiful, far more beautiful than the earth and flowers themselves. You will have a destiny to complete when the time comes, someone will tell you in that day. A soulmate I shall give you for that is in order. Please let that be enough for you to guide in the horror you will face." It seemed the mother stopped breathing and the people went rigid as Akira chanted something unknown.

Time seemed to stand still as they waited for the outcome. The sorceress queen began to pulsate as she erupted into a burst of light, making all of them scream. But as soon as the light started, it ended just as quickly, leaving them all with wide eyes full of disbelief.

When all the humans recovered from the initial shock, each of then casted worried glances and others whispered about the bitter news. What will happen now? What will happen in the future of Yugi?

~16 Years later~

A girl with tri colored hair skipped down the road. Her star fish styled looking hair swaying as she skipped down the road, a pretty smile on her ivory porcelain face. Her smile had lightened up the whole town, as she skipped away in her happy mood. One word was to be explained about this girl. She was the definition of beauty and her name was Yugi. Yugi Mouto.

Yugi giggled and called out to her friend. "Ryou-kun!" Said person stopped walking and procceded to turn to her hyper friend's direction, a soft smile making itself known on her face. "Oh! Yugi-chan! Morning!" Ryou greeted with a chirp, making Yugi giggle. Ryou had waist lenght snow white hair, soft brown eyes that compared to that of a deer, and a pale complexion like Yugi's

The violet eyed teen giggled again, folding her hands behind her back neatly, mischief shining in her usually innocent looking eyes. "So how are you and Bakura-san?" She asked, teasingly.

Ryou smiled dreamily as her eyes took on a far away look, her face holding a pretty pink hue. "We are doing good Yugi-chan. He is treating me good." Ryou then turned to Yugi, a small smile on her lips. "And what about you?" She finished.

Yugi blinked rapidly, letting the information sink in, then she threw her head back in laughter. Making her face light up, shaking her head and making the village boys squeal,who hardly did so. "Oh come now Ryou-kun. I haven't found them remember? Besides, all my suitors are only after my looks and I have rejected them dozens of times." She said in between wheezing laughter, making Ryou's eyes shine in amusement.

Both females walked around the market, chatting and making some jokes. It lasted for a while before eventually the taller female was pulled away from her by her lover (much to Yugi's dismay.). Ryou had apologized to Yugi before following Bakura happily, where the both of them would do or talk in private. Yugi let out a small sigh before smiling and turning around, going on her merry little way, in a daze like form.

"Yuuuuuugggiiii!" Two voices called out, making the happy female stop briskly on her tracks as a grin made it to her face. Turning around, she was greeted by two females. "Ah! Kitsune-san! Midnight-nee-san!" She chirped.

Kitsune had wild unkept hair the color of silver, her eyes were the color of fire red. A stubborn and reckless woman yet intelligent.

Midnight had straight black hair the color of night with onyx edging, her eyes a mysterious blue. A quite woman yet also stubborn and caring. She was also intelligent like her friend.

Midnight giggled and spoke, her voice having a happy tinge in it. "Nei nei! Yugi-chan!" Kitsune finished Midnight's sentence with much happiness like her friend. "Can we show you something?"

Both of them finished with puppy eyes. "Pllleeaaasseee?"

This made the said female laugh and nod. "Sure!" And then she let her friends drag her to wherever they were going. Yugi trusted them with her life anyways. So why not?

~Same time but in a different Perspective~

A tri color with the shape of a star fish haired male, was walking down the street of Domino. His face a mask of concentration. He was thinking on how to surprise his friend, Yugi. Both of them almost looked alike, only Yugi is a girl and much more innocent looking than the male's own muscled yet slim form. This boy's name was Yami Sennen, the definition of handsome and sexiness, according to the village girl's dictionary. However, he was not interested in the village girls. He was still waiting for the ideal woman he would marry. Yami sighed and snapped out of his trance, whispering an audible remark to himself. "What am I doing?"

He looked up and to his surprise, Yugi was there. With Kitsune and Midnight, two of their mysterious friends. However, what confused the male most was why the two women were happy about. It usually meant they had something akin to a surprise. So taking a long shaky breath, he followed the trio silently, making sure his presence wouldn't be known.

And to Yami's disbelief, all three entered a tavern, but this was no ordinary tent. It was of a fortune teller/physic. Curiosity clawed it's way to the male's mind and he soon found himself leaning on the royal purple tent gently, lending an ear to what the physic/fortune teller had to say.

~Normal Pespective~

Yugi stared at the sitting form of a cloaked human being infront of her, violet eyes scanning cautiously at the physic. The female physic merely gazed back at her cooly, and when Yugi finally realized the other female was gazing at her, she looked away with a blush and whispered a soft "I'm sorry".

The woman merely chuckled and spread her arms wide, dusty green smoke coming out of her cloaked sleeves. "Lets begin shall we?" And then, the green smoke erupted, forming in front of the physic woman, all shimmery and greenish, that made Yugi's eyes widen in surprise. The green mist stayed in its place, and then golden human figures started to surface, they moved and shifted, going into what you call animation and action. The woman closed her eyes and spoke:

"Two soulmates born from Light and Dark. Ones beauty as pure as an angel and the other as sinful as gazing at a human fox in the eye."

Yugi gaped at that but the woman continued, ignoring her gaping. "Therefore young lady, hear my eternal plea. Journey to the mystical forest and save the sorceress queen who resides in the skyscraper tower. You and your soulmate shall see, that this is the destiny the queen has set up upon you. Save her from insanity and reforge her crown, seek the blacksmith of time, in the ruins of the milleniums." She stopped and the figures shifted. "Fret not, for a guide is in order. You will and can complete this destiny." And then again, the golden figures shifted into two humans who were holding hands, wings and tails potruding from them.

Both Yami and Yugi's eyes widened. (If it was even possible to make Yugi's eyes even more bigger and Yami was trying to sneak in to get a better view.) It seems that the woman had caught Yami for she spoke, her voice eerily soft. "Do not fear my young warriors. For you and your friend will be with one another on the dangerous mission. Look behind you, young woman" she finished and opened her eyes as the mist disappeared into her cloak again.

Yugi whirred around and gasped. "Yami-kun!!"

Said male walked to Yugi's side awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhhh. . Hello Yugi-kun."

This made Kitsune and Midnight grin widely and they scooted away a bit. The physic woman was staring at the two, her eyes unblinking but you could tell she was smiling underneath the mask of her thick cloak that covered her mouth and face. Her eyes was the only thing that was visible.

Yugi hugged Yami, which the other happily reciprocated. She then pulled away and stared at her male look-alike in the eye, saying gently "You saw and heard all that, did you not?"

Yami seemed to hesitate before the red eyed youth eventually gave in, saying a hesitant 'yes' but Yugi smiled anyways and cupped his hand which was gladly returned. Yami had to smile softly at her for being kind and caring to him.

And so, will this two friends decide to fulfill the destiny in store for them? Or will they let the world go down in chaos when the queen is set loose and can set destruction to the world. Will they succeed? Or fail and be victim to death?

~Bloopers~

Yugi was lost in deep thought, her mind was elsewhere. "OH NO! YUGI WATCH OUT!"

SPLASH

It was too late for Yugi, as she emerged from the water all wet and her expression was priceless.

SILENCE

". . .thanks."

~Extra Scene~

A scream of insanity was heard from the tower of the queen, as she writhed around, her maddened mind and form screaming to be let go. Magic shackles had held her prisoner, as she screamed loudly "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU KILLED MY NAO! YOU KILLED HIM! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!" Tears streamed down her once pure face, a mad grin plastered on it. There was hell to pay and she would be free soon enough. Her crown lay by the floor, broken and shattered. Her blue eyes rolling around madly, taking in her surroundings. Her brother and sister looked away in sorrow and guilt. "Please hurry soulmates of Hikari and Yami." They said in unison. And everything faded to nothing but darkness and glowing eyes.

Thank you all to those who review my stories!! If you'd like! Please add it to your library! I apologize if a mistake is there! Plesant reading, fellas! Love ya all!


	2. Chapter 2: Plan and Debate

**_Chapter 2: Plan and Debate"_**

When the foursome left the tavern, all of them were left into there own little thoughts about what the physic had told. Kitsune had insisted Yami and Yugi stay at both her and Midnight's house, which the two teens reluctantly agreed on. Midnight had just laughed at them, teasing the duo that they shouldn't be so reluctant since they were practically friends. Kitsune added up with "You need to unwind and relax. Your mind is not clear and you need to keep a cool head so you can concentrate on the mission."

Turns out that both the two older females were right. They did need to relax and unwind, with a warm cup of tea as their drinks, which greatly soothed the two tri haired teens. All of them were again left on their own thoughts, debating or either lounging on the couch on what to do.

The silence was broken when Yugi spoke softly, catching the attention of the others in the room. "Soooo. . . Is anyone coming with me?" She spoke softly. There was a moment of silence at her question, which of course made the multi haired female uncomfortable and fidgety. Kitsune smiled and shrugged, while Midnight looked at Yami, a grin plastered on her face.

The red eyed teen blinked in surprise, then clearing his throat and opening his mouth, unsure of his own decision. "I'll. . Go with you Yugi-kun."

The small female had picked up the hesitance on her male friend's voice, making her smile in understanding as she sat back down on the couch. "It's alright Yami-kun. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. Its understandable."

Yami felt a pang of guilt go through him. Damn, she knows how to trip you on guilt, the youth had thought. He quickly composed himself, now more positive and less hesitant. "No,no Yugi-kun. I'm coming with you. I'm sorry about earlier." He added with an apology.

Yugi chuckled softly and smiled at her friend. "Understood Yami-kun, and apology accepted."

Her amethyst eyes shone gratitude, making Yami's insides grow warm and his stomach go flip flops. Midnight giggled, snapping the two out of their daze. "You two really are something, ya know?"

The blackette mumbled something, that the two youths didn't catch.

Kitsune looked up to the other three, snapping out of her musing. Seeing the scene unfold infront of her, she couldn't resist but let out a snicker. Which of course made the others turn to her, confused expressions on each of their faces. The silverette had to bite her tongue, trying to contain her laughter. "Oh come now. Don't look at me like that. I was listening, trust me!" She held her hands up in defense.

"Do you want me to teach you where the mystical forest is located?" Midnight suddenly chimed, making Kitsune groan. "Midnight Harnois Sadaka! Stop doing that!" She scolded playfully, earning a pouty look from the other female. However, the red eyed woman just rolled her eyes and ushered her to continue.

Midnight laughed and turned back to Yugi and Yami, her eyes glowing a bit. "Well, do you want me to show you or not?" She asked.

The two teens blinked, before nodding their heads softly, trying to proccess the information that was let out. The blue eyed female whirred to Kitsune. "Kitsune Silver Denise! The wall? Please?"

Kitsune gaped but quickly regained her composure, scurrying off to where this "wall" was. The other three followed her, going round the corner of the house then turning to another part. It was just like a maze! Yugi had once thought, looking around in amazement at the amazing architectures and secret paintings.

All of them soon stopped on a seemingly dead end wall. Kitsune stepped forward and tapped it lightly, causing the once normal wall to slide open. Yugi and Yami gasped while the two hostess only rolled their eyes and ushered the teens inside.

Then they came upon something that looked like a map. Yugi and Yami gasped. Kitsune chuckled softly, while Midnight only rolled her eyes at their reactions.

The silverette stepped nearer to the big picture of a map and pointed to the locations. "We are sorry for keeping this to you two. But it was for the best." She whispered softly, which the young youths almost didn't catch. Yugi was the first to recover from staring upon the map. "I-is this a map. . O-of the mystical forest?" She asked softly and Kitsune nodded.

Midnight stepped out and started pointing to the drawings while explaining what they meant. "Since we are at the village, you need to take the path that people most avoid, so in other words you two must journey through the meadow grounds under the weeping willow woods. And after that, you will come across a deserted path where golden like ruins are visible, there you shall summon a spirit who may guide you to the dangerous journey and warn you, that spirit is the protector of the millenium ruins. And lastly, you'll pass under a vine and flower arch, I do not know what will be there-" Midnight could hear the audible gulp on Yami and Yugi's throat. "But I am positive nothing will happen to you! Then finally, you will arrive at the mystical forest!" The blackette smiled, Both the tri haired youths sighed in relief.

Kitsune had to hold back a chuckle but she failed. "I guess you have made up your mind?" The silverette asked softly, earning a nod from Yugi. "Yeah. . Sugoi Midnight-nee-san! How did you get all this information though?" She asked, her violet orbs shining in curiousity, which of course made Yami chuckle.

Midnight grinned and put a finger to her lips, adding a wink to her porcelain features. "We have our sources Yugi-chan. A keeper keeps."

The wide eyed teen pouted at the elder female, making the other crimson eyed youths laugh and the blue eyed female giggle. "Come now Yugi-chan. No need to be like that. Shouldn't you be going right now?" Midnight asked making Yugi blink and face palm. "Oh kami-sama. I almost forgot. We need to pack yes?" Kitsune only nodded and ushered them out.

The four went out of the chamber after some discussion and eventually Kitsune sent both Yami and Yugi to find their other friends that would eventually help them on the quest. Yugi was confused at what the 'soulmates' meant. The physic was kind of confusing and spoke in riddles, but then again. They were all like that. Right?

And once again, the female shook her head making the teen male look at her. "Something on your mind Yugi-kun?" He asked in his silken baritone voice, the wide eyed teen smiled and replied softly "Oh nothing Yami-kun. Just. . Thinking of the physic that said those confusing words." She stopped and pointed at Yami, causing the crimson eyed teen to blink. "You know what I mean?" She asked, making Yami laugh and shake his head. "Yes Yugi-kun. I understand what you mean." Both teens laughed softly and went to go get their friends.

~Time Skip: Later Time~

Yugi and Yami had gotten the others. Ryou,Bakura,Tea,Joey, and lastly Kaiba. It had taken a while to assemble the gang in the usual meeting place under the oak tree where people had mostly tended to avoid. Yugi was explaining most of the part while Yami would interpret it to the group in case they would be confused or so. Joey was the first to perk up and ask. "Soooo. You want us ta come along witcha?" Yugi nodded and the blonde female grinned "Well count me in!" Tèa blinked and raised her hand. "I'm coming along. Just in case you need some advice." Kaiba took longer on his decision, his cold blue eyes calculating and thoughtful before they shifted back to focus. "If this is some kind of sick joke I swear by every gods alive I will beat you to a pulp." Said the male brunette, his voice sounding threatening but you could tell there was no malice.

Yugi and Yami put both their hands up in mock surrender. "By Ra we promise it is not a joke!" Both said in unison, the gang laughed (except Kaiba, but thats not surprising) and asked eagerly when they were going. "Tonight. We walk by the midst. So let us pack some clothes. I'm sure food will be no problem. But! Just in case bring some weapons." Said Yugi, her voice chiming and full of excitement.

When night fell and the village was asleep, all the teens snuck out of the house, each with a small bag packed with clothes and bringing their own weapons just as Yugi said. All of them assembled on the oak tree, which had rather shown kinda terrfying from the glim of the dark night, but the gang had found it comforting. Yugi and Yami arrived shortly after the others had appeared, all set and ready to go. "Now shall we?" Asked the crimson eyed youth to his companions making all of them nod that they were indeed prepared to journey to the wilderness.

All of them went off at once, heading of to the abandoned part of the village, where no one lived and was afraid to even come close to this side. Yugi held back a laughter, it wasn't even that scary yet people find it intemadatting and unbearable. Bakura was having the time of his life looking at the trees and such, also trying to guess what was behind the sheet of the darkness, Yami glared at the rougher albino, wanting to punch him in the face. "Hush Bakura. We do not want to disturb the forest life." Ryou said softly, making said male sulk.

Yugi sighed and looked at the big opening pathway of the abandoned woods, it looked like some kind of hollowed out bowl, but being the adventurous soul she was, the violet eyed teen motioned for the others to follow, Yami not far from the female teen's trail, acting as a guard. The crimson eyed youth glanced at Yugi and spoke in a whisper "Is this the right path?" Yugi nodded and whispered back as she walked to the entrance. "It is."

The others quickly followed suite and trailed along with the short girl. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and her ears open to any strange noises or occurence. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that was a relief then. And so, the friends, and the soulmates journeyed upon the weeping willow forest. Will there be a fight here? Or just plain calm without a storm?

~Bloopers~

"Hey Yami-kun!" Yugi called, and Yami turned around to face the female. He was eating a piece of bread. "Yes Yugi?"

Said female came closer and licked his cheek, where a bread crumb had made itself known. She then pulled away, leaving a red faced Yami. "You had bread on your cheek." She giggled.

There are no other words to be explained what happened but all I can tell you. Yami got a nosebleed which made Yugi panic.

"YAMI-KUN!"

-Extra Scene-

Two figures watched the resting teens, their faces covered by their hoods. One spoke to the other. "Shall we follow them my friend?" The other gave a soft nod and an audible reply. "Yes. We do not want anyone to interfer with fate." The one in the red cloak chuckled and seemed to stare at the two soulmates. "Nei. I sense something coming." She turned again to the other with a dark blue cloak. "Shall we let them handle it?" The one in dark blue nodded again. "Yes let them, but if it gets too much, we shall step in." Then it added. "Is it really a good idea not to let our identities show until the right time. . Kitsune?" The other looked up at Kitsune, her mysterious blue eyes glowing. Kitsune looked back at her friend and smiled, smouldering red pools also glowing. "It shall all be done according to the prophecy Midnight." She chuckled and both of them vanished in a blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight in the Weeping Willows

**_Fight in the Weeping Willow Forest"_**

The cold night air was chilling every skin of the travelling friends in the forest. Too soon, the gang had to stop and rest. While doing so, Joey went to gather some dried logs while Tea and Ryou prepared the food, Kaiba was making the fire (against his own will).

One particular star haired female however, was a bit far away from the gang. Her thoughts were occupied as her gaze was up upon the clear night sky. Yugi wasn't even sure why she had accepted that prophecy,but maybe it had something to do with the soulmate thing?

"What's on your mind Yugi-kun?" The voice snapped the said woman out of her thoughts, making her glance over to the owner of the baritone voice. "Oh its nothing Yami-kun. . Just. . Thinking is all." Even she wasn't sure of her answer, not knowing if it was right or wrong. Yami was a bit unconvinced but maybe he should let it slide for now. He went over to the lying female and sat down besides her, one knee folded up to his chest while resting an arm upon it. "Alright, if that is what you say." He looked up at the trees and saw something, but it quickly vanished as soon as he blinked.

Yami let out a strangled noise and Yugi had to peer up at him. "Something wrong, my friend?" She asked, worry lacing her silky sweet voice. Yami shook his head and whispered breathlessly. "No, nothing is wrong. I was just imagining things." Wide violet orbs stared up at him. "Care to share what you saw?"

Yami smirked and opened his mouth. "Nope. Considering you won't tell whats on your mind, its only fair I keep mine too." Yugi blanched at that and stuck her tongue out, making the tri haired male laugh softly as he ruffled his female look alike's hair in a fond manner. Yugi let out a sigh and glanced at Yami, a smile on her ivory features. "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome O, small one."

"MOU !! I am not tiny, dang it!" A smack was heard until the ends of the forest and all the sleeping birds were struck with a wave of wakefulness, making them fly away in panic.

The traveling friends left the campsite they made and started to head north, determined to complete the mission.

Yami was still rubbing the sore spot where Yugi had punched him, the girl sure had strength despite her height being 4'9 but maybe she'd grow taller someday. Yugi was still fuming a bit at the nickname, she wasnt angry at Yami. No. She was angry at herself for being so short. Groaning in irritation, she stomped off ahead of the others.

"Oi ! Yugi! Wait!" The others called out, trying to catch up the seething girl, Yami was mostly the swiftest to catch up to Yugi. "Hey! Yugi! Stop! I'm sorry, alright?" The blood eyed teen apologized and Yugi turned to him, about to respond. The forest stilled, and all the birds had flown away, it was quite. Too quite for Yugi's ears, she raised a hand up to Yami, prompting him to remain silent. "Its too quite. Something is wrong."

Yami let out a "huh?" In response, he was unsure but listened to the forest and found out that it was indeed to quite for anyone's liking. Yami pressed his back on Yugi's and the girl pressed back, their hands finding their weapons, ready to aim. Yugi was holding a katana and Yami had the same weapon, him having two of it.

A blur of black flying past them was the only warning as daggers flew out to catch them. "Yugi watch out!" Shouted Yami, as he pushed Yugi out of the way and back flipping away from the daggers that pierced the ground. Yugi let out a pained moan as she rolled away from the ground to stand up, rubbing her backside. "Itetetete." She looked and hissed, her eyes narrowing. Yami only let out a low growl, his eyes burning with anger.

Dark figures were circling around them, above the trees, indicating them with their glowing red eyes. Their voices were distorted and whispery, as if many souls were trapped in one body, the tri haired teens however didn't care as they rushed at the shadows. The things let out a loud erupting screech as they countered at the two normal teens.

Black blood and normal blood mixed together as shadows and two humans clashed with daggers and swords. Yugi was panting harshly as she sliced another shadow in half, Yami was gripping on his arm as he plunged his sword into the stomach of the figure. It let out a pained screech and vanished into thin air. Many of the shadows had fallen, but more kept coming. Yugi growled at that. 'Kuso, We can't defeat them if they keep coming' thought Yugi, cursing at herself as she gripped her sword tightly, refusing to lose. Another flashing of colors sent the shadow figures back, at the persons standing in front of them. Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Tèa and Kaiba stood in front of the two. . But somehow they were different. For instance. The dog tail on Joey's backside and a pair of big fluffy ears.

Yugi only gaped and Yami stared in awe. That was new. Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and fired out a blue ball to a bunch of shadow creatures. It hissed and exploded into ashes. Joey turned into a wolf, biting and clawing at the creatures, black blood gushing out of their wounds as she attacked. Tèa was only standing still, her hands forming a mixture of blue and violet orb. Her baby blue hues snapped open and she let out a yell, throwing the smouldering orb to the other shadow creature. The grasses burned up and the willows swayed from the harsh wind it caused, as it crashed upon a nearby tree that soon burnt up. Ryou was only observing the group, his hand having a faint glow. Bakura was no where to be seen, except for the occasional slip and slide of a circular shadow that nobody owned. Suddenly, two hands grabbed the creatures and plunged them deep into the ground. Oh screw that, Yugi had thought, Bakura was already here, just in the shadows is all.

The fight went on for what seemed like eternity, as both side received damaged. Blood was already mingling in the air, its stench sickening. The shadows closed in upon the friends as they pressed their backs together, their auras were mixing but they knew they were to weak to fight.

When all hope seemed to become lost, a voice suddenly cut through the air like a knife. "SHADOW ROPE! SPELL BINDING DIMENSION!" and so a dark smoky rope ripped out of the wind and all the shadow creatures were binded, another voice cut in. "FIERCE LIGHT! BE GONE YOU CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" A blinding burst of white light erupted making the friends scream in protest as they covered their eyes and the shadows to cry out or let out an ear piercing screech as they disintegrated into smithereens.

"You should really be careful next time, you know?" A figure cloaked in blue stepped out, followed with another figure, wearing a red cloak. Yugi opened her eyes and gaped at the two other persons. "Y-you. ."

"Yep! We saved you from those pesky creatures, so you are welcome." Added the one in red, her voice cheery. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Are you who you think the two of you are?" The two tilted their heads as they simultaneously answered "Who what are?"

Kaiba narrowed his icy orbs even more, snarling, his ice blue dragon tail flicking wildly. "Don't play dumb. I know who you are." Joey turned back into her half human form, putting a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Seto stop, they'll talk when they want to." Ryou nodded and looked at Yugi and Yami. Deciding it was best to go to their side, she strode over and put a hand on their wounds. "R-ryou-san?" Yugi questioned, a baffled expression on her face. Said girl only smiled, as her hands glowed, starting to heal their wounds one by one. Yami and Yugi just gaped.

The two figures giggled "Very nice that you have finally shown your true selves." Yami whipped his head to the cloaked ones, his eyes wide. "Y-you knew they were. . Like this?" Tèa looked down in guilt and nodded. "We were supernatural creatures from the beginning Yami-tachi. We are sorry that we did not tell you." Yami turned to her, giving Tèa a flat look. "Why did you not tell us?"

Tèa could only gulp and look away from the smouldering red orbs, Bakura chided in, a sneer on his face. "Because we thought that you would hate us! Any more questions, pharaoh?!" He snapped. Yugi let out a loud sigh. "You know very well that we wouldn't be angry, you are all friends." She laughed and the others looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Yugi fired an arrow to one lone shadow creature and it hit the target on the head, exploding into smitherens. "Considering I have seen a lot today so I believe you." Ryou let out a grateful smile and the others let go of their tense state, knowing they were welcomed. Yami had to sigh and smile at that.

The cloaked figures was still being pestered by Kaiba, and it ignored him. Bakura had an idea. He slowly crept behind the figures and tried to grabbed their cloaks. .

Only to result him crashing himself to the ground, face first. "KUSO!" he cursed and the figures sighed. "Will it get you to leave alone if we remove our cloaks?" One hissed and the other put a reassuring hand on its shoulder. "Hey it's alright. Lets give them what they want, yeah?"

The agitated one sighed and nodded, both of them taking of their hoods, and the others could only gape with the exception of Kaiba.

~Bloopers~

-What happened earlier-

"You are welcome O, small one." Yami smirked and Yugi blushed a bright red.

"MOU! I'm not tiny, dang it!" She smacked the male on the head with all the strength she could muster from her petite muscle.

"IIITTEEEEE!!!" A scream followed her punch, as Yami fell over clutching his head.

~Extra Scene~

Two awaiting spirits stood upon the ruins of the millennium. Looking out for the destined ones. "When are they coming?" One asked and the other shrugged. "Soon maybe" answered the one sitting on top of a golden ruin. The one below sighed. "You shouldn't be cocky, Atemu."

Said man or in this case spirit, smirked and looked down at his other female look alike. "Of course I shouldn't, koi." Heba could only roll her eyes as she stared at the mid afternoon sun.

XXXXXXXXXX

And here is another chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry if i'm not good with fighting scene! I tried my best! I hope you enjoy! Have a pleasant day/night!


	4. Chapter 4:What?

**_"Chapter 4: What?"_**

Slowly slowy, the hood fell off of the two cloaked figures and the sight could only make the traveling friends gape, save for Kaiba, per se.

A sneer made its way to Bakura's face, as he bared his teeth to the two now unhooded figures. "Why if it isn't Kitsune and Midnight, came here to pick another soul to sacrifice?" Kaiba grunted out a 'thought as much' and Kitsune fought to roll her eyes, her gaze lazily looking over at the two negative spirits. "You know very well that they are not sacrifices, thief. Should it be fair I challenge you again?" Sarcasm dripped thickly on her voice and Bakura swallowed, shutting his mouth.

Midnight had went over to Kaiba and gave him a hard punch in the jaw, making the usually stoic teen reel back in shock. "What was that for?!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing in fury. The black haired woman let out an agitated sigh, her brow twitching once in a while. "Because you were an idiot." She deadpanned, Kaiba growled at that.

Yugi suddenly screamed out and pointed her finger to Kitsune and Midnight "Ki-Kitsune-san! M-M-Midnight-nee-san! What?!" Both mentioned female winced and covered their ears. "Itai! Don't be so loud Yugi-chan!" Both said hysterically. Yami was trying to calm the hysteric girl as she nearly had a heart attack. "C-calm down Yugi-kun!" He stuttered out, patting Yugi on the back. Ryou winced and looked over to the two worried females. "You two okay?" Midnight nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "This stupid ringing won't disappear for days but otherwise we are fine." The silverette was rubbing her ears, hissing once in a while. "Damn Yugi-chan, you sure have a sharp voice."

Yugi was on the verge of losing control, and when it seemed that it would happen, the tri haired female passed out in anxiety and shock and Yami caught her. "Poor Yugi-kun, she's exhausted."

Kitsune and Midnight sighed, shaking their heads as Yami turned his head to the two unmasked figures. "Would you care to elaborate?" He asked softly, making the females blink simultaneously before one of them answered. "An explanation is in order." The blackette added. "Sit down for this will be quite long."

And so they did as that, forming a circle in the middle of the bloody battle field.

"Eh?" The tri haired male could only blink in shock at the females explanation. Kitsune huffed in exasperation and gestured to both of her and Midnight. "You heard my tale. The soulmates of the past have gotten killed too many times!"

Yami blinked again, stroking the head of the frail girl upon his lap. "Why did you not tell us that before?! And how old are you two?!" He whisper yelled at them, making Midnight smirk. "I am currently 99 years old and Kitsune here is 3,000" she stated.

Silence was what met the witch's ears before a loud yell of "WHHHAAT?!" bled through their ears making the ones who had sharp hearing cringe in pain. "Oi! Not so loud you pricks!" Snapped Joey, at the other surprised teens, except Kaiba who had a smirk on his face. Bingo! That was a jackpot. The two old females groaned mentally, already killing and torturing Kaiba in the back of their minds.

Kitsune suddenly cleared her throat. "We better move, a bloody field is not one where we can rest" and her companion stood up at the same time as her. The other made a noise of agreement and followed suite. Yami however, was debating if he should carry Yugi in his arms or give the female a piggy back ride.

Deciding that the later would suffice, he stood up, let Yugi's unconcious form lean on the tree and then carried her on his back, of course, letting her frail arms wrap around his neck and then went to follow the others.

This was just going to be a long day isn't it?

Everything was blurry. .

That was the first thing Yugi thought, as her amethyst orbs cracked open, adjusting to the surroundings. Why was everything so hazy? What happened?

The tri haired female groaned in pain as her vision finally adjusted, she sat up and looked down at herself. A blanket was wrapped around her and a sleeping Yami was at the side. She blinked and giggled softly, poking at his side. This of course made the male youth jump in surprise and look over at Yugi. "Yugi-kun!" He exclaimed and pulled the now awake female, flush against him. Yugi had never felt her face flame so hot at that. Never the less, she hugged back and giggled. "Daijubo desu Yami-kun?" She asked.

The said male nodded and released Yugi. "Yes, yes. I'm fine Yugi-kun. What about you?"

The female laughed softly and nodded at the concern in her friend's voice. "Yes. I am alright as well. What happened by the way?" Question shined in her eyes and Yami deadpanned. "You passed out and gave me quite a scare."

The female blinked and then paled in realization. "Oh my ra! I am so sorry!" She apologized profusely and quickly scrambled up to also apologize to Kitsune and Midnight, leaving a baffled Yami hot on her trails. "Yugi-kun! Mateikudasai!" He shouted as Yugi tackle hugged Midnight and Kitsune.

Midnight and Kitsune yelped in surprise as they were tackled. "Gomenasai!!" The two looked at each other and shook their head as they smiled. "Its alright Yugi-chan."

The tri haired female sat huddled by the fire, staring into the crackling flames. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked over at the others.

Joey was arguing with Seto Kaiba.

Tèa and Ryou were stirring the stew.

And Bakura must be out getting firewood.

Kitsune and Midnight had left a while ago, to probably train or so.

And here she was just doing nothing but stare at the flame that burned infront of her. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her revere as something or rather. . Someone poked her on the cheek. She lazily trailed her amethyst orbs to the one who snapped her out of it. It was none other than her best friend, Yami. She smiled at the male tiredly. "Hey Yami-kun." She whispered and Yami returned the greeting with a smile on his face. "You okay Yugi-kun?" The girl nodded. "Yeah i'm fine." She said and returned her gaze to the flickering fire. Somehow, the male lookalike felt rejected but ignored that feeling and stared at the flame, his eyes holding a lazy look as he rested his arms upon his lap.

A few minutes have passed, Yami felt weight upon his shoulder's. He blinked and looked down at what it was to see it was Yugi's head resting upon his shoulders. He smiled and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling its scent. Snickers and silent wolf whistles were heard making the crimson eyed male glare at the group.

Bakura and mostly Joey did the wolfwhistle and snickers while the others just giggled and smirked. Except for Kitsune and Midnight since they were not at the camp currently. Yami sighed and rolled his eyes as he shifted Yugi into a much more comfortable position, the girl only smiled as she dreamt on. Yami smiled again and kissed her hair before laying her head upon his lap. His long fingers stroking her silky tresses and locks. "Sleep well Yugi." He murmured as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"What?" Was heard upon the wind but it was mostly unheard.

~Bloopers~

Yami stared at the fire infront of him, laziness evident in his eyes. He was out for it a few minutes before a weight snapped him out of his thoughts. Yugi was asleep on his shoulder. The male blinked and blushed a bright red, earning him laughs from the group but was then silenced by one chilling glare.

XxxxxX

Daijobu desu- are you alright/okay

Matekudasai- wait a moment

Gomenasai- I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness

**_"Chapter 5: Sickness"_**

The morning light crept over the tree tops, making the group of friends stir in their slumber and awaken. The soft glare of the sun beat down upon there complexions, signaling them it was time to have breakfast. Honey brown eyes opened to look up at the sky, making her arm as a visor to block out the soft rays of the sun. Joey sat up and yawned, looking around at the group that was starting to get up, ready for a new day. The dirty haired blonde then blinked, her head turning to the sweet smell of currently cooked meat.

Two females had started on breakfast, and it was none other than Kitsune and Midnight. Both of them had returned on the early hours of the morning, before the sun was even up. The blonde haired female smiled and greeted the two busy woman. "Good morning!" she said. The duo turned their heads to Joey before smiling and greeting her as well. "Good morning to you too, Joey."

The others started to pack their sleeping stuff, trying to let the sleepy haze leave their minds. Midnight suddenly spoke, her voice low and haunting. "We should hurry on moving out of this forest, we have no more time to waste" and suddenly after her revelation, the sleepiness left them and all became alert and clear. Well. . except for a certain tri haired girl that is. Yami was currently worried for her, trying to wake her up, but the girl was a heavy sleeper today. "Yugi-kun, wake up." he pleaded to the girl, while trying to shake her awake.

Violet eyes opened lazily, and the female sat up sluggishly, a groggy look on her usually calculated face. "Whhhaaa..??" she acknowledged, not registering what was going on, since her mind was still dazed and not fully functioning yet. Kitsune's smouldering orbs narrowed at Yugi as she took in the ivory skinned girl's appearance. Yami was starting to worry for his friend. "Yugi-kun, hey! Are you okay?" he asked in concern and it seemed to have snapped the girl out of her daze, as her eyes and face came back to their focused look. Shaking her head, she turned to her male look alike and smiled at him weakly. "Yes, i'm fine Yami-kun, I'm sorry." she apologized sheepishly, a meek look befalling on her face, the male shook his head and gave her a side hug. "Its alright, just. . Please do not leave us like that" he said through, with held chuckles. Yugi smiled and returned the hug.

After they had filled their stomachs with the delicious breakfast, thanks to Kitsune and Midnight, mind you, the group was once again ready to travel on to the wilderness. Everything seemed quite and surreal, like nothing was wrong. However, the traveling friends knew better than to let their guards down. They had just been attacked by shadow dwellers the day before, for ra's sake! It seemed that their predictions were correct as a horde of daggers and smoke bombs bombarded their way, making the group disperse and scatter away from the flying objects. A growl was heard from the thick fog made by the bombs and all of the other super naturals stood their grounds, each baring their fangs or powers. Yugi and Yami on the other hand, clutched tightly upon their weapons, Kitsune and Midnight near them. The silverette fox had noticed that Yugi today was sluggish and her reaction time was not active, she also didn't miss the shiver and the slightly more paler than usual complexion of the tri haired girl standing behind her.

And finally, it clicked upon Kitsune's mind that Yugi had caught a fever. This was not good. Sucking in a deep breath, she let out a yell and that was all the signal that was needed.

All hell broke loose.

Midnight scowled and glared playfully at Kitsune "Do you always have to do that?" she asked in her mock threatening voice, making the silver haired woman laugh "Do you even need to ask?" she hummed as she charged out to the massive army of shadow dwellers, Midnight hot on her tails. The two elder creatures lunged at the armada of shadow creatures, the younger ones following suite at what the two woman were doing while the two humans stayed behind, watching their own backs, protecting one another. Yami was starting to get frustrated at this creature, while he was sure it was no problem to the ones who were magical ones, him and to Yugi, they would be demon food in a flick of the wrist. The male growled and blocked a dagger zooming at him with his sword, while the tri haired girl stumbled out of the way and fell flat on her face, making Yami's eyes widen. "Yugi!!" he screamed. Forgetting the formalities of adding 'kun' on the last of his friend's name, he dived down to the ground and slowly turned the lying female on her back.

Yugi was deathly pale and was shivering violently, sweat breaking out from her forehead and the sides of her temples, Yami grew worried and put his palm on the female's head. The red eyed male snapped his hand back in alarm. She was hot! That meant she had a fever, this was not good and it was even in the middle of the battle that she had passed out. "Kuso!!" The male cursed and instead of fighting with the others like they are now, he decided to protect the passed out female. The cries and shrieks of the shadow creatures pricked like needles into the back of the human's head but he paid no mind to it, focusing instead on protecting Yugi from the deadly whooshing daggers and flying smoke bombs in the air. He managed to block a few of them while the others cut at his skin, grazing his tunic and bare hands.

Yami could not pay any mind to his wounds right now. Kitsune and Midnight were doing a deadly dance in the battle, a mixture of the sword and hauntingly alluring dark magic of the witch, they combined and melded, making enough distraction for the younger super naturals to attack the unsuspecting and off guarded shadows. Joey and Kaiba, made a surprisingly good team. The steel eyed male, firing blue fire balls and the were wolf doing her best to hound out the pesky ones that managed to come close to them. Ryou and Bakura also did their dances of the healing and shadow, the other healing their wounded team mates and the other, destroying the army slowly, but surely.

Laughter and screaming could be heard in the cries of the warriors, each side taking blows upon blows of the deadly dance. Little by little, the army was starting to diminish until all that was left was nothing but the leader of them all. The thing looked nasty, with beady eyes and a very fat body. Suddenly, it opened its mouth and let out a shriek. It was some form of communication. Kitsune and the ones who had sharp hearing, covered their ears in attempt to block out the ear erupting screech. Midnight however understood what the creature had said, making her eyes narrow. "Yooouuu wiiilll alll reggrreett thhhiiss." It screeched out before erupting into dark smoulders and vanishing from sight. "KUSO!" shouted the agitated blackette, making Kitsune turn to her friend in worry as she gripped her hair in frustration. "What is wrong Midnight?" she spoke softly, worry lacing in her voice. Midnight's face turned dark and she replied lowly. "That disgusting piece of trash said that we would regret this. Urgh, damn it damn it damn it!" the female cursed, making a few more choice words until they had become aware of the two humans in their teams. They turned to Yami and gasped at what they say. (Except Kaiba, again.)

Yami had Yugi's head on his lap, fanning the female rather vigorously while trying to keep her warm, using the blanket he had with him "Yugi! Wake up please!" his voice was drowned out with hidden panic. Midnight was quick on her feet and knelt down besides Yugi. Putting her cool palm upon the sick female's forehead, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "It's time!!" she screamed, once the witch found her voice. Kitsune's eyes widened and she yelled out orders to the others in demonic tongue. Yami was confused with this. "Nani? what's time?" confusion and worry was seeping through his voice, since his pitch was naturally off. Midnight only shook her head throwing him an 'I'll explain it later' look to Yami. The others quickly scrambled to get the supplies and Kitsune hauled Yugi up. (Much to Yami's horror) The elder fox smiled and gave the passed out female a piggy back ride. "We have to hide somewhere safe! Hurry up guys!" she sounded so urgent and faster than you could even say a word, the silverette ran. Midnight sighed and grabbed Yami on the fore arm then rode on her broom. "Hang on." she murmured and Yami gulped. Midnight gave the broom an order and suddenly, it zipped off with Yami screaming his lungs out as he gripped on Midnight, scared of falling off the fast flying broom. Kaiba and the others were either running or using their powers to levitate. This was very interesting.

All of them arrived in a secure cave near the water fall, or lets just say the cave was behind the crashing waters. Kitsune laid the sick female upon a comfy looking spot, the bed made out of soft leaves and the pillow was only composed of torn and ruined garments from battle. Yami stumbled over to the side looking quite sick, while Kaiba smirked at his cousin "Had fun?" he chided and two burning orbs glared over at him. "Urusai." he sneered at the taller man, making him smirk even more. Midnight's patience suddenly snapped at the two. She stood and her whole body shook, a dark aura suddenly surrounding her and her eyes glowed dangerously. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND FOR ONCE BE CONSIDERATE OF EACH OTHERS VIEW?! KUSO! AND HERE I WAS THINKING THAT YOU WERE WORTHY OF BEING A SUPERNATURAL AND YOU!" she looked over at Yami, making him cower in fear. "DON'T YOU EVEN. DARE. TRY AGITATING. ME. AGAIN!!" She bellowed making the whole group silent. Midnight herself was not sure why she lost it but it had to do something with Yugi. For some reason, the girl was some one special, like a daughter to the elder witch. She sighed and looked at Yami. For a second she noticed him flinch, making her sigh. "Get some water and a basin Yami. Fill it up and bring it here." she ordered softly. The male did not hesitate on fleeing from sight, getting what was asked. Kaiba slowly steered away from the now calm female, he looked calm but on the inside, he was flinching and felt partially guilty.

Yugi moaned in pain, her sleep not peaceful at all. Everything was fuzzy. She couldn't make out who was making that noises. It sounded like screaming. Then her consciousness faded once again, the last thing she saw was a pair of light and lovely feathery wings.

~Bloopers~

Yami stumbled over to the side looking quite sick, while Kaiba smirked at his cousin.

"Having fun?" he chided, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Heavy silence descended upon the two cousins.

"Kaiba. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Urusai."

". . .Whatever."

~Extra Scene~

The leader of the shadows let out an ear piercing shriek, gathering his subjects. He started planning and discussed it with the others. The shadow dwellers howled in agreement, a sadistic expression plastered upon their horrid faces. The leader grinned, or tried to, whatever he could managed at imitating an expression. "Tomorrow, we shall see who is the greatest and many more days to come! Prepare yourselves O, so called warrior of justice!!" it let out a terrible sounding laugh as the lower shadow dwellers grinned, laughing along with their king.

XxxxxxX

Urusai- Shut Up.

Kuso- Damn it

Nani- what

Um hey guys... I was wondering if you could try being my beta reader? I dunno! but I think I really need improvements on my stories! So uhh will anyone volunteer? If so! please notify me in the comments section. Thank you! Reviews give me inspiration! Love ya readers!


	6. Chapter 6: Transformation?

**_"Chapter 6: Transfomation?"_**

A pain filled moan escaped the suffering girl's mouth, sweat breaking out from underneath her bangs. Yugi's eyelids were shut tight, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. Midnight had ordered Yami to hurry up and Kitsune was trying to make a bonfire.

The star haired male quickly returned with a basin full of water, a piece of cloth hanging upon his shoulder. Yami quickly scrambled next to the black haired witch, and gently laid down the bucket, handing the cloth to Midnight who gave him a quite 'thanks' under her breath. The narrow eyed male gazed at his best friend worriedly. "Is she going to be okay, Midnight-san?" he questioned the witch softly. "She's fine Yami." the female whispered weakly as she dabbed Yugi's forehead with the wet cloth.

Night time arrived and it was an agonizing experience to the group, as the tri haired female bucked up and trashed wildly in her delirium, screaming at the top of her lungs at how her body felt like it was burning. Kitsune had sound proofed the area so they would not be heard by the outside world. "We have to calm her down!" shouted the dark blue eyed female as she put the piece of cloth on Yugi's forehead, the others gripping on her limbs. Bakura's voice suddenly snapped. "We only have 2 and a half more month!" he yelled "we need to hurry soon!" "But we can't just let Yugi-san suffer in her transformation!" Ryou reasoned.

The elder albino growled in defeat but held fast on Yugi's left arm. Yami was whispering comforting words to his female look alike, saying that it would be alright, that the pain would pass, but even he was uncertain of his answer, since Yami had never experienced pain like Yugi was experiencing now. The female that was currently being pinned let out an ear drum erupting scream, making all of the group wince or cry out in protest.

And suddenly, as soon as her episode started, it also ended. The violet eyed female falling limp into the ground and hold, her breath coming out in shallow pants. The friends realised the limbs of Yugi and slowly dispersed out of the way as to not crowd her, Yami had Yugi's head on his lap. The male was utterly exhausted from trying to encourage Yugi to stay calm, he could barely keep his eyes open. Midnight noticed this and gave Yami a small smile. "Go rest Yami, I will awaken you when Yugi has calmed enough." she spoke to him softly as she dabbed the wash cloth on Yugi's sweaty forehead.

Yami wanted to protest but found out that he could not, considering how tired he was right now. Deciding that it was best to follow the older witch's advice. Tea had made a make shift bed for everyone, using her magic, and Yami only had to walk to the nearest and crawl in it.

His blood violet eyes tried to stay open but never did suceed for they closed and fell limp, the male let out a small yawn, remembering only his best friend's face and soon he knew no more. Only the welcoming darkness of sleep.

A few hours later, Yami's eyes fluttered open, trying to shake the remnants of sleep out of his being. He shook his head and sat up, groaning in protest as his body screamed at him to lie back down. Blood violet eyes adjusted from the blurriness and he looked around at the sleeping group. Midnight was hunched over besides Yugi, her breath coming out in soft wisps, Kitsune was leaning against the cold cave wall, her head bent down and her breathing even. 'So all of them are asleep, I guess they must have been tired' he chuckled mentally and stood up, careful not to startle the ones sleeping.

He crept slowly to where Yugi was currently at, her face serene yet her chest moving up and down in a very unrhythmic pattern that made Yami's brows furrow in worry. Suddenly, he noticed a bunch of white fluffy looking things that was surrounding Yugi. Again, one of his brow shot up in question as he took it in between his fingers and picked up the delicate looking thing. "Kouriwa. . . Nani?" He uttered breathlessly, amazed at the object in between his delicate and slender looking fingers.

It was a feather, a very beautiful looking feather that did not belong to any sort of animal. It was far to large to be a chicken feather and far smaller than a peacock's tail, so Yami had crossed that out and just observed at the beautiful looking thing. "Kirei. ." he once again muttered and smiled softly at it as he tucked it inside his tunic. His soft gaze wandered back to his sleeping look alike and his smile softened more as he knelt down above her head, planting his knees firmly on the ground.

"Get well soon, Yugi-kun."he murmured gently at said girl and softly ruffled her hair before taking the wash cloth and dipping it in the water. After squeezing out the excess of the liquid, he replaced the damp cloth upon her forehead, the feverish hue on her face was visible as she softly let out a noise of discomfort. Yami shook his head and looked around for another blanket, but all he saw was a torn garment. He chuckled softly to himself and picked it up. "This'll do." he placed the garment on top of the blanket that was covering Yugi and the female let out a sigh of content.

The blood-eyed male sighed out of relief and went back to his makeshift bed, a content smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

The hues of light started penetrating upon the barrier of the torrential waters that was currently falling down to oblivion, merging with its own being. Ryou and Tea went out to gather food, while Bakura and Kaiba went off to gather wood. The four of them had woken up before the sun greeted the world by its light, all of them decided to split the task and go find food and a supply of wood.

As soon as the other four super naturals left, Yugi started to trash wildly again, her limbs tossing and flying up the air, her voice starting to act up as she let out a serious of chants and screams. Kitsune and Midnight had jolted awake while Yami, downright got a panic attack at the girl's ear piercing scream. Both elder female's swiftly took hold of Yugi's arm's and legs as she chanted a spell, unknown to the demons. However Yami could understand what she was saying;

In light and truth I seek,

I call upon thee,

Reveal thy true heart.

Let thy being be transformed,

And let thine powers be unlocked'

I command thee,

Be unleashed and roam free!

Let thy foolish enemies,

Fall upon thy very feet,

All who dare provoke thine being,

Shall wish that they have never been born!

I COMMAND YE,

O HIDDEN AND UNUSED POWER!

SET THYSELF FREE!

She screamed out the last part and suddenly her body gave a powerful jerk before her eyes burst open, the purple hues now replaced by a glowing milky white. Both females and Yami gasped as her being started to pulsate. Then. . a bright light exploded, covering her whole body as the female rose up in the air, both demons and human thrown back by the force. They watched as the light licked up at her and enveloped her, embracing their master.

It was so bright that it could be blinding to humans, so Yami had to use his hand to shield his face, while letting out a grunt of discomfort. Feathers suddenly started to flutter everywhere as the light grew in intensity, that all of them were forced to shut their eyes to protect it.

White glowing bird like indicators suddenly erupted from the light and slowly, it started dimming down, letting the girl, who was just lifted up in the air a few minutes ago, down gently, her arms outstretched as if expecting a hug. Finally, the light died down and they uncovered their eyes. The girl in front of them had her eyes closed, and when she did open her eyes, the trio couldn't help but gasp and stare, with their jaws hanging open upon the being that was standing upon the front.

~Bloopers~

As Ryou and Tea were gathering herbs and spices, something suddenly touched the albino in an in- appropriate area. "EEEEEEEHHHYYY!!" She screamed in surprise making her companion jump in surprise.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Someone touched me in a very private area!"

A snicker could be heard in one of the bushes and Ryou glared at the person behind it, making Tea take a step back.

"You're dead to me Joey, you freaking mutt."

"I'M NOT A MUTT!!"

XxxxxX

Kouriwa Nani- What is this

Kirei- Beautiful/Pretty


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

**_"Chapter 7: Surprises"_**

They blinked, and then blinked again. Then Yami's jaw dropped, taking in his best friend's new appearance. Kitsune and Midnight only remained unfazed as they watched Yugi with newfound interest. Yugi had grown a few inches taller, reaching at Yami's height. Her hair had grown from mid back to her lower thighs, almost grazing down her knees, her light purple eyes had turned into a royal purple that showed the galaxy inside it and the rims of her eyelids had become a bit narrowed. All in all she looked ethereal, the baby fats in her cheek lessened and there stood a goddess looking creature as she looked at them with wise eyes.

"Why do you gape at thee like one who hast yelled?" she asked, a smile on her beautiful feature, this was not Yugi. . it was someone else. Kitsune blinked and nudged Midnight, the two of them doing a half bow. "Forgive us, Majesty. But finally you have awakened." they said in unison, making Yami look at them incredulously. "Majesty?" he questioned.

The tri haired royalty who now possessed Yugi's body hummed in thought and smiled again. "Indeed I have." She looked over at Yami, earning a flinch in return. "Do not fear, for thine being shan't hurt you." she assured and the male breathed out a sigh of relief. "Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" he asked, staring into his female look alike. 'Yugi' only shook her head and gestured over to the two females beside Yami "Tis' not my place to tell, but rather to this two companions of old. Please do inform this human my dear old friends." her voice held a commanding tint that the two were forced to explain everything to Yami, but they didn't mind it one bit.

"Who art thou, might I ask?" said the female who was sitting besides Yami. The group had returned a few hours ago after Yugi's transformation, and they were all surprised that she was not even herself. Granted, the being that was using her body was of royalty and a divine pure light. Nevertheless they respected the one who was in control and treated her as such would a friend do.

Yami glanced over at the female and looked back at the fire, trying to fight the blossoming apprehension that was bubbling inside his chest. "I am Yami, and. . may I ask who you are? I am afraid you are not my friend." he asked gently and softly, as he watched the other girls stir the soup. The royal amethyst eyes widened slightly before a smile melded upon her delicate rose petal lips. "Indeed I am not your friend, Tis' but a being and power who resides inside thy body. I am called. . ." she paused and took a deep breath. "Yuugi." she finished breathlessly and silence descended upon the cave.

The male sighed and turned to the female who was looking at him expectantly. Yami shook his head and gave a tiny smile. "So thats why Kitsune and Midnight call her Yuugi. . it was because of you right?" he received a nod and he continued on. "Is it alright for you if I may talk to my friend? I'm afraid I do rather miss her." he asked kindly, and the female once again nodded. "You may." she stood up and closed her eyes and in a few mere seconds, the royal purple was replaced by light amethyst. "Ya. .mi. ." she whispered and fell forward, the mentioned male catching her in his arms. "Poor you. You're exhausted." he said and laid Yugi's head on his lap, as he hummed softly. The male smiled and kissed his best friend on the forehead. For some reason it sent sweet shivers down his spine as he stared at the girl lying peacefully on his lap. 'Could it be. . .?'

The group had started moving again, with Kitsune in her large fox form, carrying Yugi upon her back. The trihaired girl was still fast asleep, probably exhausted from the previous events that took place earlier. Yami however, looked like he was going to pass out any minute. His balance was off and he had to constantly support himself with a staff. Midnight had noticed this but kept silent, as the group chattered lively among themselves, with Yami shaking his head to clear the fog clouding over his mind.

"What the hell man?! And we were so damn close to the millennium ruins!" cursed Bakura as he paced harshly along the edge of the weeping willows forest, with a flabbergasted Ryou trying to calm the shadow elven. Yami had caught a fever earlier and it had started to worsen, the source of it was unknown and the two elder females had debated that it was still to early for Yami's powers to surface! The bundled male dragged in a harsh breath and let out a hoarse groan of pain. Every part of his body ached, everything hurt. Every twitch of a limb, even trying to breath! He couldn't understand what the hell was going on!

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Ryou, we are at the edge of this damned forest and you expect me to calm down?!" the more menacing albino bellowed, making Ryou falter slightly and the others to stare silently. "I-i'm sorry. ." she whispered solemnly and Bakura's stance softened, trapping the woman in a heartfelt embrace. "No' I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"And what pray tell has happened?" asked a voice, making the others turn in shock.

Yugi was awake and standing, combing her hair, but her eyes were a bit different so they figured it was her other self. "Oh, Bakura is just fussing that we have not arrived to the millennium ruins yet since we are at the edge." consolation was spoken truly in Joey's words, while Kaiba grimaced over to Yugi's other self.

Yuugi looked over at the tall brunette and shook his head. "Young dragon, Please do not give me that incredulous look." she looked over at Joey, indicating the dirty blonde with her royal purple eyes. "And what seems to be the trouble that stops your group?" she asked.

The honey brown eyed girl could not answer immediately. Instead, she jabbed her thumb over Yami's direction in a soft manner as she glanced over at her friend. Yuugi's eyes quickly darted over to where Joey was pin pointing and it made her heart wrench in sympathy. She quickly rushed over and put her hand on Yami's palm, lifting the indicators and stroking it with her own elegant hands. "What has he caught? she asked the group. Midnight answered softly "He has a fever Yuugi. We don't know where its coming from." Kitsune was dabbing a wet cloth upon Yami's sweaty forehead, making the male cry out in protest and pain. Yuugi's eyes widened and she hurriedly put her palm on top of Yami's chest. A smile slowly broke upon her face and her eyes with held a mischievous glint.

"Well, well, well. Stop playing games. ."

There was a pause and the female let out a huge grin that outshined the sun.

"Mou Hitori No Boku." she stated.

The fever flushed male stopped squirming, then became silent, after the angel's declaration. Everyone held their breaths, watching out for what was going to come. Kitsune and Midnight backed away slowly, knowing full well what was about to come.

There was a dark chuckle and Yami slowly stood up, the wash cloth falling to rest on the ground. **_"You certainly have grown keen, aibou. You cannot be fooled as of now, per say."_** the tri haired male's mouth move, making everyone's jaw drop as he opened his eyes. They were a bright crimson, no longer those familiar blood violet orbs but a crimson color like the roses. The shadows from the ground suddenly erupted from beneath him and started swallowing him whole. They intermingled and danced around Yami, his form being surrounded by the darkness of the shadows. The dark thing slowly vanished and there was the male, standing slightly taller than Yugi now. His eyes had became more sharp and narrow (since in previous chapters, he still had almost round eye shape), and also in place of his long sleeve and pants was a kimono of burgundy silk with dark blue trim, obi and its belt. The gang examined the male until they landed upon the set of ears and a bunch of 9 tails sprouting behind his back. All of their jaws drop.

"YOU TWO ARE THE SOULMATES?!?!" They shouted at the same time, shocked and most definitely surprised. Yuugi laughed where as the being who now stood as Yami, cringed. "I would very much appreciate it if you will keep your voices at a low level." he said, while crossing his arm, tapping the fan he was holding to his side. "Mou hitori no boku, you most definitely have not introduced yourself to them." Yuugi went over to the crimson eyed being and slapped him good naturedly on the back, so unlikely for the usually regal looking angel. The male blinked before realization dawned upon his features.

"I suppose I have not indeed." he concluded and looked over to the group. "My name is Yatimu and I am Yami's hidden power and other self." he introduced himself with a small bow, making the tri haired female giggle and the others to stare in blown shock, with their eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

 _~Bloopers~_

 _The tri haired female giggled and Yatimu looked over at her in confusion._

 _"What?" he asked, oblivous and Yuugi laughed._

 _"Do you always have to bow like that?" she wiggled her eyebrows and the male pouted._

 _"You're mocking me."_

 _A wink was sent to the male. "Yes, Yes I am."_

 _A sweat drop was the answer from the group._

XxxxxX

Mou Hitori No Boku- Other Me

Aibou- Partner


	8. Chapter 8: Awkwardness Within

**_"Chapter 8: Awkwardness Within"_**

The group once again, started to travel. They had finally reached the unruly ruins, scattered everywhere. The scenery was both interesting and confusing, normal humans would go crazy if they saw the golden ruins that graciously lay upon the ground. Yugi and Yami were still not in control of their bodies, as the two reawakened soulmates talked and answered questions that were being said by the group, except Kitsune and Midnight. Both of the once human, appeared in spirit form, hovering besides their other selves as they chatted with the others while walking to where ever those blacksmiths/guide was. Both of the incorporeal forms of the tri haired youths sighed and went back to resting.

Suddenly, Joey had an idea and grinned mischievously, a devious plan forming on her mind. Tea and Ryou shifted uncomfortably, whilst Bakura and Kaiba raised a brow at the dirty blonde. "What's on your mind, puppy?" asked the dragon demon. Joey didn't even react at the dog joke, which surprised Kaiba considering that the female would be snapping at him like there was no tomorrow, he figured that the werewolf was really into her plan, and it would be disastrous. He mentally groaned and listened to whatever the female was going to say.

Joey let out a huge smirk as she subtly glanced over to Yuugi and Yatimu, she lowered her voice, letting a smirk fall on her face. "I've been thinking that we should devise a plan that will finally make Yami and Yugi confess their feelings to each other." Ryou rose a brow at that and Tea voiced for her silver haired friend, the other two older females joining in the conversation. "And how do you propose to do that?" asked the brown haired girl. Joey grinned widely, that it made her look creepy. "Simple!" she spoke in a whisper.

"We shall secretly either trip them or pull them, but we should not let our presence or scents be known. Yuugi and Yatimu should help with this and i'm sure they would be happy to help. SO we need to carefully tread around Yami and Yugi, to make sure that we can get them flustered and stuttering against each other. Think of it like a prank or somethin'." she declared, the grin by now looking like it hurt. Bakura stayed silent before snickering and putting a hand under his chin. "I like the sound of that. You sure are one hell of a lucky demon, Kaiba." he teased the tall brunette, earning him a warning growl. Tea sighed but smiled anyways, agreeing to the plan. "Alright, you got me. Let's do it." Ryou took longer than usual but agreed to help, Kitsune and Midnight just shrugged but promised they would go with the flow. Now it was just time to let Yuugi and Yatimu know.

"You want us to do. .those things?" Yuugi blinked, shocked at what the others were planning. Yatimu only tapped his fan to his lips, thinking it over before a devious smile crossed his lips. "Well it seems to be no problem. Considering me and aibou were lovers when we still lived." he paused and smirked, sending the angel a flirtatious wink. "And she'll love it." Yuugi felt her face burn hotly like the sun, before she let out a small nervous chuckle. "Damn it mou hitori no boku, why do you do this to me again?" she asked, although she knew the answer. The tri haired female wanted to hear it come from her lover. The male chuckled softly as his eyes lowered sensually. "Because you love me~" he purred and Yuugi laughed. The others quirked their brow in amusement at the display of open affection with the olden angel and fox.

Once their plan was set, they journeyed again to find the blacksmiths of the millennium ruins. It was harder than it looked like, as they searched every nook and cranny. Yugi and Yami had took over their own bodies again, oblivious of what the others were planning against them. They were, after all, asleep at some point when the two old spirits agreed to the plan of their friends.

Yugi suddenly tapped Yami on the shoulder, making him turn his head in confusion as he faced her. "Is something wrong Yugi-kun?" he asked in concern, and the female smiled handing him a choker with a blood red jewel upon the center. The blood violet eyes widened, locking with light amethyst. "This is. .?" he trailed off, a look of awe as he stared at the gift. Yugi smiled softly, fishing out a pendant that had the same design, only it had a purple jewel on the center. "These are friendship chokers, I asked my other self to make. She was more than happy to do it." she chuckled as the memory of her other self trying to make the chokers popped out.

"I want you to wear it Yami-kun, so we can never forget the friendship we developed from all this years we have spent with each other." the violet eyed teen confirmed, touching Yami's heart, almost making him melt on the spot. "Yugi-kun. ." he whispered gently, his eyes softening.

Their moment of silent understanding was suddenly snapped out, as a force of magic pushed Yami harshly upon Yugi. They crashed into each other, making both of the tri haired youths fall to the ground, with Yami on top of the long haired female. Both of their faces were so close that they could taste each others breath. Blushing madly, the blood-violet hued male quickly scampered off of Yugi and helped her up as he dusted his yukata, looking around to whoever used the magic. None of their friends were paying attention, they had kept walking so Yami was sure it was not them.

Suddenly, a figure jumped down from a very high pointing ruined tower, followed by another figure, this one obviously shorter. When they came into view, the two pale tri haired youths blink at the replica they were seeing, only they were tan. The Yami look-alike smiled kindly and bowed to Yami and Yugi. "To what pleasure do we serve the soulmates?" he asked in his deep velvety voice, the Yugi look alike rolled her eyes and introduced her partner and herself. "That man there is Atemu, my lover, and I am Heba." she said, making sure that they understood her, which was confirmed with a nod of heads. Yugi stepped forward and spoke, her voice demanding respect, but she did not notice. "We wish of you to create a new crown for the sorceress." she spoke with soft authority. Atemu and Heba blinked before sighing simultaneously. "We will forge the crown, but we need both a drop of your blood, that is the main ingredient." they spoke at the same time.

Yugi did not hesitate to offer her hand, while Yami slowly followed, his eyes unsure. Both of their tanned replicas nodded, apologizing to them before pricking their hands with needles. Yugi bit her lip, forcing a pain filled cry down her throat, while Yami closed his eyes tightly, in attempt to soothe the pain. The blacksmiths conjured a small bottle, before pulling the needle out of the pale soulmates hand. A few drops of blood found its way into the bottle before the blacksmiths shut it tight and wrapped their fingers with healing oil. "This'll do. Thank you, but we need two who can stay so they may bring the crown with them. Tea and Midnight raised their hands, making Atemu nod. "Are you sure?" Midnight nodded, putting a hand on her hip. "Positive." she turned to Kitsune and asked her to keep them all safe, and the silver haired fox nodded, promising her friend that she would do everything to protect them. And so, the remaining persons in the group journeyed out to the entrance arc of the mystical forest.

Okay, first off this was weird. Yami had thought, he was being pulled by loopholes, either toppling over Yugi and tripping and falling on top of her, fate seemed to be playing tricks on him.

 **Loop #1:** While he and Yugi were at the lake, someone pushed both of them and they fell into the water, clinging to each others hand. Once they got out, Yami used the fan he was carrying to try and dry themselves from the wet garments. This resulted with their hairs frazzled and their appearance, looking like they just got of bed.

 **Loop #2:** As they were gathering herbs, someone tripped Yugi causing her to land on top of Yami's back, her chest smushed against Yami's upper back. This caused both of them to blush immensely, as they quickly scrambled off to the other, apologizing in sync.

And loop number 3 was currently in progress right now. Yatimu had asked Yami that he wanted to take over and Yuugi asked the same thing with her present self. Thinking that the kindred spirits needed to talk about something, they gladly switched places, being confused when the two asked them to stay. Of course, they were reluctant but could not refuse the request as they hovered closely to their bodies, being possessed by the olden spirits right now.

Currently, the two were walking along the dirt path, casually talking as if it was normal, but in truth, both of them were doing this according to Joey's plan. 'I hope this works, werewolf' both fox and angel thought at the same time.

"Its so nice to just relax right now, don't you think so aibou?" he asked, acting the part rather well. Yuugi giggled and nodded, looking up at the dimly lit sky. "It is mou hitori no boku." she agreed, playing her part. Yatimu enclosed his hand around Yuugi's own hand, squeezing it briefly, making Yugi and Yami blush at the intimate gesture. The royal amethyst looked imploringly over the crimson orbs, its owners staring with deep affection in their eyes. "Do you think we will be able to restore the sorceress to her normal state?" asked the regal female, her voice sounding breathless. The fox demon laughed softly and kissed Yuugi's knuckles, before speaking. "We have not used our powers in a millenia, aibou. We need to train our present selves." he smiled lazily, making him look seductive. Yuugi blushed faintly and smiled at Yatimu as he straightened up.

Both of them stared in each other's eyes, getting lost at their hypnotizing gaze, they leaned closer, until their breaths mingled and a single movement could cause them to lip lock. Yugi and Yami's eyes widened, their blush intensifying at the sight. Yatimu murmured softly to the angel. "I love you, my aibou." he admitted, and Yuugi breathed back. "I love you too, mou hitori no boku." and that was it.

The both of the spirits kissed.

Yugi and Yami blushed hotly, screaming out. _"THAT'S IT!"_ they both yelled in unison, taking over their bodies once again. Both tri haired youths were currently locking lips, and they blushed furiously, as they abruptly broke the contact, turning away from each other. Yugi and Yami covered their faces, running away to different directions, trying to leave the memory of one's lips with the other.

The next day, Yugi and Yami could not look at each other, not without blushing and remembering the feel of the other's lips on their own. Joey's plan somehow failed but that would be enough for now as the two newly transformed demon and angel, bit their lips in attempt to keep themselves from blushing madly. Surely this would pass, both of the teens thought, groaning as they felt hot and flustered from the memory last evening.

A few more days had passed and both of them were acting awkward around each other, getting flustered when one would speak. It was hard to talk with each other, ever since that kiss! Sure it was the spirits that resided in their bodies that did it but still!

Yugi was biting her lip, as she tried to compose and gather her wits to apologize to Yami about the incident a few days earlier. She stood up shakily and went over to Yami, opening her mouth and speaking. "Y-yami-kun. . I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago! I didn't know what came over the spirit's mind!" she stammered out, feeling herself blush as Yami looked over at her, with a soft expression. did she just see the usually composed male blush?

Yami cleared his throat and blinked, looking up at Yugi and then at the ground, feeling himself blush hard. "I-it's fine Yugi-k-kun, I would also like to apologize for my other self's behaviour. I-I don't know what came over him." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, his fox ears twitching as they both laughed nervously.

"I-I h-hope you can forgive me?" asked Yugi, stuttering. Yami nodded shakily. "Already done, I hope you can also accept m-my apologies?" he countered, just as nervous and the female nodded shyly. "Y-yes, s-situation fixed." she said softly, as both of them hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

When they looked at each other, the first thing they exchanged were shy smiles, that held trust hidden underneath.

 _~Bloopers~_

 _"Awwww, we were so close!" Joey whined, and Bakura shushed her, pointing at the hugging duo._

 _Joey blinked and looked over to where Bakura was pointing, then she grinned._

 _"Ryou is so gonna freak if she finds out." she snickered and Bakura smirked._

 _"Freak out what?" came a voice out of nowhere, making Joey and Bakura yelp in surprise._

 _"Don't do that!" they whispered harshly._

 _". . .Sorry?"_


	9. Chapter 9: Training and A Song

**_Chapter 9: Training and A Song"_**

After making up with Yugi, Yami decided to give himself space, trying to cool down his blush. He didn't know what urged the spirit to kiss Yugi's own other half. To say that he was embarrassed was very much an understatement, he was beyond mortified!

Yugi on the other hand also did not know what to do, except maybe go calm herself down. This of course rendered her dazed and quite confused. The female could hear the laughter that was coming from the back of her mind, but she did not pay any head to it and walked away briskly to some place quite.

Kitsune had seen all of this and she chuckled softly shaking her head, as she looked at a rather fuming Midnight up the tree besides her. "Aw, lighten up Mid! Admit it that was cute!" she teased, earning a glare from her black haired companion. A growl of indignation made itself known on her throat. "Shut up baka." she hissed, but Kitsune only rolled her eyes and gave her friend a grin, as she watched the two separate and be on their way.

"Majesty!" both the blacksmiths called out, making Yugi and Yami turn to them with a small 'huh?', confusion evident on their voice. It wasn't until Heba took a closer look at the two, did she realize that it was Yugi and Yami. "Oh! It's the present soulmates, hello!" she greeted with a smile and Atem blinked in surprise before he let out a small smile. "Hello." he said after a few seconds. "May we talk with the majesties?" he asked kindly. Both the pale tri haired youths blinked in acknowledgement, letting out a small nod and making their other selves take over. To the normals, it would be creepy if they saw the two blink and nod, but. . it was mutual.

"And what pray tell do you wish our presence?" Yuugi asked gently, a smile marring her face. Yatimu nodded in agreement, humming deep within his throat while tapping his fan to his chin. "Yes, may you be so kind to explain?" The two blacksmith spirits smiled and presented the crown to the past royals. "We have finished the crown majesties. Now the only task to be needed. . ." Atem trailed off, and Heba caught on, same as the two soulmates. Yatimu raised a brow, a smirk plastering on his face, while Yuugi hummed in delight. "Ah, yes. Training right?" said the fox male, and Atem nodded a small ghost of a smile, working its way to his tan face. Heba took the crown and presented it to Yuugi. "Majesty, here is the crown. Please deliver it safely." she requested and the tri haired woman smiled, taking the crown gently from the short tan girl. "But of course, Heba, and please, just call us by our first name." she said, a hint of amusement in her tone, making the mentioned female grin. "Yes, Yuugi."

Yuugi and Yatimu shared a mischievous look, remembering what happened the other day. This made the two get into a fit of giggles and chuckles, as they walked off to train there untamed powers. Well this could be a start of a rather. . messy progress.

"Harder!" Kitsune hollered out to the two worn looking figures, who was blasting some shadow dummies made by Midnight of course. Yugi and Yami let out a noise of protest but the silverette beat them to it. You see, Yugi and Yami had been training for more than 3 weeks now, of course, taking a break when they needed to eat and sleep, or clean themselves. It was the system they developed. Whenever Kitsune was not here, Midnight would be the one to train them, and when she was not, the other would be the substitute.

"But Kitsune-san! It's been 3 weeks!" Yugi whined, as she collapsed to the ground, dead tired. Whilst, Yami was panting hard, clutching his knees, hunched over. The female sighed and shook her head, letting out a small smile of sympathy. "Alright, you may rest. 3 hour break okay?" she said softly, and clapped her hands together, dismissing the two as she walked away, limping slightly from standing for almost 2 straight whole weeks. The two youths turned a worried gaze to their teacher but knew that she did not want to be bothered, therefore leaving them no choice but to disperse and do what they needed to do. Meditating.

Both of them crossed their legs and relaxed their postures, letting their hands drape over the caps of their knees. Crimson and amethyst shut tight, they started to take deep breaths and let the sound of nature lull them to a state of calmness and serenity. Joey popped out all of a sudden, a big grin on her face. "Hey guy--!" she cut herself off when the dirty blonde saw the mess of hair still and the two bodies calm, back straight, yet with an even breathing, she found no reason to interrupt and instead went off about her way, bothering someone else.

2 days have passed and they finally were done with their training. The gang, finally glad to be back on track, started to travel out of the millennium ruins, thanking the two spirits graciously. While Atem and Heba only smiled, saying it was no big deal, as they bid the travelling group farewell. However Heba let her words stem out; "Beware of the shadows, if you see them. . Sing a song, full of emotions and be wary of it. Cover your ears to those who have sharp hearing as the one who sings wil lull them to death!" she yelled so loud, that the gang froze and turned their heads mechanically, nodding at the female spirit before going again, remembering the words that she spoke.

"Mou! I'm so hungry!" whined the dirty blonde, making the male brunette slap her good naturedly upside the head. "You're always hungry, mutt. Save it for later." Joey growled and snapped. "I AM NOT A MUTT!" she barked at the Kaiba, making Tea and Ryou, including Bakura, hiss at them, clamping their mouth shut. Both of the now sealed demons glared at the three, but was soon replaced by a confused look when the others glanced at the 2 still tri haired boys, Kitsune and Midnight, having their eyes closed and standing near the two.

There was a rustle of leaves, and then a hurdle of wails,t hat could make your ears bleed, split out. The others had to cover their ears, including the once that had minimal hearing. The creatures that let out the wails, appeared. They were still shadow ones but Kitsune and Midnight knew what this shadow dwellers were. "Banshees! Everyone, don't remove your hands on your ears! Their screams can kill you! And they're very much volatile and agile!" she hollered over the screams of the shadow banshees. Yami winced at the wails, covering his ears tightly, and gripping them rather harshly, as the screams seemed to prick at the back of his skull like a thousand needles. Tea cried out and thought of what Heba said, the spirit woman's voice, ringing within her mind.

Sing a song, full of emotions and be wary of it.

As the one who sings will lull them to death!

It kept repeating in her mind, like an echo being bounced back at her. Finally, she could stand it no more and screamed over the wailing, her message clearly relayed. "YUGI, MINNA-SAN! IF ANYONE OF YOU CAN SING! PLEASE, SING!!" She pleaded, and the other started debating, until their pained gaze landed on Yugi. The female's violet orbs widened and she protested. "No! You know I don't have that kind of voice!" but the gang insisted, and Yami was starting to feel light headed. "Please. ." he begged at Yugi, pleading with his eyes to sing.

The female was tongue tied. . she could never say no to the male. The banshees' loud wails and shrieks faded as Yugi stared at the blood violet orbs, that was begging desperately to let her voice out. The female caved in and shook her head, replacing her pained features into a narrowed one. "Alright!" she hollered while still covering her ears.

The female stood straight, her wings stretching and her eyes closing, as she let her being combine with her power. Then. . she opened her mouth and sang, softly at first.

Yurayura yurameku

Nami no ma ni.

A pause then she continued, her voice gaining small confidence, and everything almost went dead quite, except for the occasional screams of the banshee, trying to over power Yugi's own melody, but the female would have none of that.

Kirakira kagayaku

Koe wa tada yure

Kanata he to.

The winds around her started to swirl, whipping her hair like wildfire as Yugi let her powers seep out from her voice, while her eyes were shut tight. She sang again, this time, stronger and more powerful.

Yume miru kurage wa

Uta utau yo.

Yasashii umibe

de nemuru.

She held the last note, while the others almost forgot Heba's warning, about lulling the shadow creatures to sleep. They finally remembered and clasped their ears tightly, blocking out the sound, while the banshee's started to quite down, swaying from side to side, their haunting red eyes starting to fade and droop.

Yurayura yurameku

Hikari no tsubu

Kirakira kagayaki koe wa tada yure

Anata he to

A drilling shockwave filled with light, finished off the banshee's, as Yuugi's song over powered their wails, holding the last note with many emotions mixing together. One by one, the shadow banshee's collapsed to the ground and vanished into thin air. The others, slowly let their hands drop to their sides, a worried smile on each one's faces. Yugi was still standing where she was, still as a statue. "I. . did it." she breathed out, amazed. Yami nodded and saw that she was shaking, so deciding he would not just stand there, he hastily went to Yugi's side, supporting her on the shoulder. "Daijubou Yugi-kun?" he asked softly. Both of the hikari and yami, sliding down to the ground, with YUgi's head on Yami's lap.

Yugi gasped in harsh breaths, collapsing against the fox male. She let out a weak smile, while tears streamed down her face, as she cup her best friend's cheek in her hands. "I did it!" she rasped out, her eyes closed with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad. ." finally she whispered.

Yami's blood violet orbs softened and he let a smile ghost over his lips, putting a hand on top of Yugi's palm. "Yes. .Yes you did, Yugi-kun." he agreed, and rested his forehead against hers, letting a few drops of tears stream out his closed eyelids. The gang all stood where they were rooted, gazing at the two soulmates, who did not know what to do.

~Bloopers~

"Yo!" a demon, that looked like a monkey said, hanging upside down the tree.

Seto glared at the demon and snapped.

"SCRAM!" he roared, and the monkey demon was sent off shivering and shrieking.

XxxxxX

Song- Jellyfish song cover by MOMO

Baka- Idiot

Mou- Geez

Daijubou- Are you okay

Minna-san -Everyone

The irony on why the heck I put my friend's oc and Tea back, I forgot. im sorry! I hope you forgive me! Lets just say that Heba and Atem changed their minds cause they wanted to hand it themselves to the soulmates.


	10. Chapter 10: Laments Confessions

**_Chapter 10: Laments and Confessions"_**

While Yugi was still recovering, the gang decided to start moving. They only had a month to save the queen. It was no wonder why the gang was in such a hurry. They all trained when they had spare time, barely stopping as the trip out of the millennium ruins took 4 days.

Finally, the traveling group was out of the ruins, only taking them 3 days from almost non stop trekking out of the golden scattered remains. All of them heaved a sigh of relief and started their journey to thevine and flower arch. They passed underneath it, and felt something course inside their bodies, like a wave trying to seek out the breeze. The barrier seemed to prod and inspect them before deciding to lift up their defenses, seeing as they were no threat to the forest life. To this, the group let out a relieved breath. They camped out and decided to stay there for a day or two.

"Yami-kun where are you?" Yugi called out to her friend, scratching her head as she could not find her best friend or where he went to. The amethyst eyed teen had woken up earlier this morning, surprising the gang (except Kitsune, Midnight , and daresay Kaiba.), making them all envelope her in a tight and suffocating hug. Nevertheless, her whole morning was deemed with praises and worry related comments as she was stuck with the others, her form, stricken with shame and embarrassment.

"Yami-kun!" she called out again, hoping to catch the attention of Yami. Usually he would show up whenever he was called, but today. . the blood-violet eyed male did not pop out like usual, so Yugi deemed it strange and dare I say full of suspicion? The tri haired female let out a sigh of weariness, as she did not where the young man was. She had asked the others but they said that Yami left early this morning, saying that he would be gone for ra knows how long! The female was slightly down hearted to say the least, since she could not see her friend. .

But then. .

A thought struck her, almost slapping her on the face, as she turned cherry red. She had been thinking of Yami almost everyday as of late, and that was not all! Whenever the young man would get close to her or hug her, Yugi could feel her stomach do flipflops and a nice apprehension blossom on her chest, her heart beating crazily not showing signs that it would slow down once the male walked or pulled away. Her ears however, snapped her out of her musing as the violet eyed girl picked up a sound. Was that. . . a voice? Was it singing?

Curious on what that sound was, she slowly followed the noise, intending to memorize on whose voice that was. It did not take a moment later that she arrived on the one singing and it made her breath hitch. It was the person she had just been thinking about, and. . not to brag or anything, Yami's voice sounded soothing and beautiful. . was that sadness she detected on his voice?

'Oh please don't be sad, Yami-kun. .sadness does not suit you.' Yugi thought as she listened to the melody, that was somewhat melancholic and very much had a deep meaning ebbed on it.

Yami let out a sigh and shook his head, as he stopped on singing. That note was not right and it sounded offish. His dark fox ears perked up, trying to pick up if someone was spying on him, and Yugi did her best on hiding her scent and presence. Finally satisfied and assuming that no one was listening, the male opened his mouth and closed his eyes, his tails whipping up and down, dancing around him, as he compelled on singing. Finally hitting the right notes needed;

 ** _Hello, Hello_**

 ** _Anybody out there?_**

 ** _Cause I don't hear a sound._**

 ** _Alone, Alone_**

 ** _I don't even know where the world is_**

 ** _But I miss it now._**

Yugi's mouth twitched downwards, forming into a frown. 'Oh Yami-kun, why do you say that?" she mused silently, watching as he swayed from side to side, singing his heart out.

 ** _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_**

 ** _Like a fool at the top of my lungs._**

 ** _Sometimes when I close my eyes_**

 ** _I pretend i'm alright but its never enough._**

 ** _Cause my echo, echo_**

 ** _Is the only voice coming back._**

 ** _Shadow, Shadow_**

 ** _Is the only friend that I have_**

Yami could feel the tears prick at the back of his eyelids, and he did not try to stop it. Instead, he let it fall, as he sang more. Letting himself be lost in the music, as he seemed to spun around. Yugi herself could feel the stinging burn behind her eyes but stubbornly pushed it down and watched as Yami gracefully and passionately let his body take over. It was mesmerizing to the eyes and Yugi found out that she could not even dare take her eyes off the shadow fox.

 ** _Listen, Listen_**

 ** _I would take a whisper if_**

 ** _That's all you had to give_**

 ** _But it isn't, isn't_**

 ** _You could come and save me_**

 ** _And try to chase it crazy right out of my head_**

 ** _I'm out on the edge and i'm screaming my name_**

 ** _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_**

 ** _Sometimes when I close my eyes_**

 ** _I pretend i'm alright but its never enough._**

 ** _Cause my echo, echo_**

 ** _Is the only voice coming back._**

 ** _Shadow, shadow_**

 ** _Is the only friend that I have._**

The male sobbed but quickly forced it down his throat as he continued to sing, shaking his head stubbornly, determined to finish his song. His voice took into a powerful stance.

 ** _I don't wanna be an island_**

 ** _I just wanna feel alive and_**

 ** _Get to see your face again_**

 ** _I don't wanna be an island_**

 ** _I just wanna feel alive and_**

 ** _Get to see your face again._**

 ** _But 'til then_**

 ** _Just my echo, my shadow_**

 ** _You're my only friend and I'm_**

He took a deep breath and released everything he had to give to his voice and Yugi finally let the tears fall down to her cheeks and into the ground.

 ** _I'm out on the edge and i'm screaming my name_**

 ** _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_**

 ** _Sometimes when I close my eyes_**

 ** _I pretend i'm alright_**

 ** _But its never enough_**

 ** _Cause my echo, echo_**

 ** _Oh my shadow, shadow_**

 ** _Hello, hello anybody out there?_**

He finished his song, and crumpled down the ground, staring at the sky. "Why do you not notice?" he whispered to no one in particular, and then Yugi surprised herself. . by singing her own song.

 _All I needs a little love in my life_

 _All I needs a little love in the dark!_

Yami whipped his head to stare at Yugi in shock, he hastily stood up and kept his gaze on the petite female, as Yugi sang. The female managed a watery smile.

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start,_

 _Me and my broken heart!_

 _I need a little loving tonight_

 _Hold me so i'm not falling apart!_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_

 _Me and my broken heart!_

Yami quickly caught on and he let out a small smile grace his features, as he finally got into step with Yugi, and started circling around her, hovering mere inches from the ground. Yugi smile softened and she started to sway her hips, softly dancing as Yami sang.

 ** _Shotgun, aimed at my heart_**

 ** _You got one!_**

 ** _Tear me apart in this song,_**

 ** _How do we call this love?_**

 _Woah oh oh!_

Yami smiled fondly at the woman and continued;

 ** _I try to run away_**

 ** _But your eyes_**

 ** _Tell me to stay_**

 ** _Oh why, why do we call this love?_**

 _Woah oh oh!_

 ** _It seems like we've been losing control!_**

 ** _Somebody tell me i'm not alone_**

 ** _When I say_**

 ** _All I needs a little love in my life!_**

 _All I needs a little love in the dark_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_

 ** _Me and my broken heart!_**

The two started hovering above ground, dancing around the others, like a bird, courting their mate. Their hands wove together, as both Yugi and Yami's body twisted and turned in midair, their tails and wings flailing wildly, keeping them afloat.

 _I need a little loving tonight!_

 ** _Hold me so i'm not falling apart!_**

 ** _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_**

 ** _Me and my broken heart!_**

Yami took the lead and grasped the amethyst eyed girl's hand, making Yugi smile with a whole heart. The male let his voice flow out with affection as they danced again, their movements untamed and free.

 ** _Maybe, some part of you just hates me_**

 ** _You pick me up and play me_**

 ** _How do we call this love?_**

Yugi took the spotlight and sang, twirling as Yami spun her around.

 _Woah oh oh!_

 _One time,_

 _Tell me you need me tonight!_

 _To make it easy you lie and say its all for love!_

 ** _Woah oh oh!_**

 ** _It seems like we've been losing control!_**

 ** _Somebody tell me i'm not alone_**

 ** _When I say!_**

 _All I needs a little love in my life!_

 ** _All I needs a little love in the dark_**

 ** _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_**

 ** _Me and my broken heart!_**

 ** _I need a little loving tonight,_** ** _Hold me so i'm not falling apart!_**

 ** _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_**

 ** _Me and my broken heart!_**

 ** _Woah woah!_**

 ** _M_** ** _e and my broken heart_**

 ** _Woah woah!_**

 ** _Me and my broken heart_**

 ** _W_** ** _oah woah!_**

 ** _M_** ** _e and my broken. ._**

 ** _Y_** ** _eah yeah_**

 ** _Me and my broken. ._**

The two soulmates were stuck by the background noises they made, as they circled and their arms intertwined, dancing whole heartily to their hearts content, and finally they sang.

 ** _Its just me!_**

 ** _Its just me!_**

 ** _Its just me!_**

 ** _Me and my broken_** _Heart!_

 ** _All I needs a little love in my life!_**

 _All I needs a little love in the dark!_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_

 ** _Me and my broken heart!_**

 ** _I need a little loving tonight_**

 ** _Hold me so i'm not falling apart!_**

 ** _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start!_**

 ** _Me and my broken heart!_**

The mesmerizing dance the two did was ended, Yugi being dipped by the lithe male, as she grasped unto Yami's shoulder, her other hand on his waist.

A lazy smile spread upon the blood-violet eyed teens expression, as he descended down to Yugi's level. He was much too tempted to kiss the female right then and there, but instead he landed his lips on her cheek, almost close to her lips. The two slowly floated back down, and the wind died down haughtily. Yugi felt happy and dazed, a silly grin on her face, before everything registered on her mind and she stared at Yami, with a blush on her cheek. "Why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly. Yami was dazed as well but he snapped out of it when he heard the question

He was silent for a while before he sighed and gave up on denying his feelings. It was now or never he guessed. "Because Yugi," he paused and took a deep breath, letting the word roll of his tongue and Yugi's world shattered.

"I love you"

 _~Bloopers~_ _"Oh finally!" someone whisper yelled and the others shushed them immediately, staring at the cute scene infront of them._ _"Just shut up and watch!" one hissed and the other glared._ _Oh yeah, definitely going to kill that blonde._

XXXXXXX

Songs:

Echo by Jason Walker

Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton

Happy new year to all of you guys and gals out there! I hope you have a blessed and joyous new year today! I wish all of you my best regards! Ja nei!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Journey to the Mysticals

**_"Chapter 11: Journey to the Mystical Forest"_**

Yugi stood frozen as her world seemed to vanish at Yami's confession. Had she just heard that right? Did the man actually confessed TO her?! The female was rendered dizzy as she tried to keep a hold of the blood-violet eyed male's voice, and she sure was heck very much high on happiness. However, she was still a bit confused and once she found her voice, Yugi spoke softly, a hesitant smile on her face;

"I-I'm not sure what to say Yami-kun." Yugi could see Yami falter a small bit, making her quickly add on her sentence, almost frantically might I add.

"I-I mean, i'm confused and all. . . but why me? I'm no one special. I'm weak, i'm short and I faint easily. What do you really see in me?" she added and Yami snapped his head up, eyes wide with disbelief, forgetting the pain earlier, he grabbed her shoulders and stared at the amethyst orbs, sincerity and adoration twinkling underneath his pupils. "Don't you you dare even say degrading things about yourself Mouto, Yugi," he exclaimed, shaking the said girl slightly and startling her just a tiny bit.

"You are one in a kind-- no, one in a million! You are kind, beautiful, have a heart of gold! And most of all, how can I not fall in love with the girl who has a great personality and a beautiful voice? Everything about you is perfect, don't you dare doubt yourself. I love you, you hear me?" he reprimanded, making sure Yugi got his point. The violet eyed female nodded, smiling just a tad bit, relieved that Yami accepted her for who she was. "T-thank you, Yami-kun," she looked away from the bright blood-violet orbs, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "I. . I l-like you too." she choked on her words, and hid her face in between her hands, feeling timid and embarrassed. "B-but uhhm. . just give me some time to sort out my feelings okay? I-i'm s-still not sure h-how I really feel. Please understand?" she requested.

Yami let out a relieved breath and gave the female an affectionate hug, pouring everything that he had in that one simple gesture. It was not an immediate response of his declaration but having that answer was better than being plain out rejected, and possibly getting his heart ripped to shred and tiny pieces. "Understood Yugi, I shall do as you say." he whispered to her and hugged her tightly, which the aforementioned person slowly returned, a content expression on both their faces.

"So, is it time to move?" asked Tea, as she glanced over to Midnight. The witch blinked and looked up at the sky, contemplating if it was time. After a few minutes of agonizing silence, the blackette finally looked back at Tea and nodded. "Tomorrow at daybreak, we shall journey." she said and laid down on the grass, arms crossed underneath her head. Ryou and the others were training near the camp, but enough distance so they would not disturb the other three, as Yugi and Yami still had not returned to wherever they were. It was starting to be a routine when the two tri color haired youths would randomly disappear and be gone for hours, Kitsune was starting to get worried for them!

"Where are those two?" she asked her companion, who only answered with a shrug and closed her eyes. Tea was next but she only shook her head. "I don't know where they are, Kitsune-san." was her only word, and the silverette knew that this would probably be a good time to look for the two. "I'll go and find them, please guard the camp?" a nod was her answer before the fox was off, gone in a blink of an eye to search for the soulmates.

Yugi and Yami were sitting upon the soft grass, staring into oblivion while having their arms draped around the other. The two youths were dozing off, their eyes half lidded as they stared at nothing in particular. The two were so relaxed that they did not notice Kitsune's presence. "Umm, Hello?!" she announced, startling the young teens and making them scramble up into a rather defensive position, and the silverette hauled her arms up in surrender, raising a curious brow as the two pointed their weapons at her.

"Don't get your loin cloths in a twist young ones, its just me."

"You scared us! Don't do that again!" Yugi bursted out, very much shaken while Yami scuffled his feet, finding them interesting at the moment as he tried to calm his erratic beating heart, it was almost unnerving but by some miracle, it went unnoticed.

Either Kitsune noticed or just didn't care about the predicament the two soulmates were in earlier, they did not know if she would tease them or not. The fiery eyed woman sighed and beckoned them to follow her. "Come, the others await us. Let us not delay for the night is full of danger." she stated softly and pivoted on her heel. Yami and Yugi glanced at the sun, true enough, it was starting to sink, creating a beautiful mirage of colors, filled with purple, gold, orange, and red, a mesmerizing mix. Without further tardiness, they silently followed the fox woman back to camp, all consumed in their own thoughts.

The others had awaited for the fox woman and their missing companions to return, anxiously. Soon enough, the three had returned with Kitsune leading the two soulmates. Yugi let out an apologetic smile, while Yami bowed. "We are sorry for causing you to all worry." Stated the tri haired girl, sincerity shining in her eyes and the male added; "Yes. We are sincerely sorry for being late."

"Meh, it's fine Yug'! Come on! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Joey whined, and her stomach seemed to agree as it let out a dull roar, causing the group to laugh and the dirty blonde haired woman to blush and grin again. "And my stomach agrees!" She barked out.

No one noticed the subtle glances Yami and Yugi were giving to each other as the group were currently occupied with their playful banters and fights, only the two soulmates knew that they were holding a meaningful gaze and it felt magical.

The night proceeded to move, going deeper and deeper until all retired, sleeping near the campfire, weary and very much tired from the earlier banter and travelling.

Bakura let out a huge yawn escape his lips. The group had traveled once again, setting their path to one direction and the shadow elf was bored beyond belief. Maybe he could go annoy the shrimp? Then again, Yami would have his head if he did annoy Yugi and Ryou would ground him until he apologized.

The two soulmates were still looking quite dazed from what happened yesterday, and the rougher albino was starting to become rather disturbed by the two tir haired youths expression. It was dusturbing. "Oi! Shrimp, Pharaoh! You there?!" He shouted at the two, earning him a startled glance from Yami and Yugi.

"Ah, yes?" Yugi asked and Yami piped in. "Is something wrong?"

Bakura's dark brown eyes narrowed before he clicked his tongue and turned around. "No. Nothing IS wrong." He snapped and stomped on ahead, leaving a bewildered group of friends behind.

"Whats wrong wit 'em?" Joey whispered and Kaiba shrugged.

"He looks greatly disturbed. Ryou, mind if you go and check out on him?" Tea asked and the albino female nodded, aftering Bakura and calling out for him to wait up.

Kitsune and Midnight only let out an exasperated sigh, already feeling the forming of a head ache to keep the group settled.

The older demons knew that harpies were lurking by near and if they as so much make a noise, they'd be dead and would become bird food. "Everyone." She called, earning their attention. "We must be careful," she continued;

"There are harpies lurking nearby, I don't want anyone making a noise. Not a slight peep or so much as a whistle. As you can see, this half bird demon have sharp eyesight and hearing, I also want you to disguise yourself as plants. We don't want anyone dying now do we? As for me and Midnight, we shall go ahead of you and make sure you are safe. Are we clear?" She asked and everyone slowly nodded their heads, processing her words.

"Good." And with that said, she turned to her partner and nodded, vanishing away from the back and appearing a few seconds later ahead of them, waving at them to change their clothing.

Everyone rushed to get changed, trying their best to blend in. As for the harpies, they were currently gliding through the air, screeching for all they were worth for.

A sharp screech filled the air as a lone harpy landed on a large boulder, scanning the surroundings for any intruders. When it saw none, it flew back into the sky and joined its other companions, once again searching for food.

A curly blonde looked up to the sky, hidden under a tree, staring sadly at the harpies. This was not their way. The others had been led astray, and the only way to lead them back on the right track was to seek out the soulmates.

Faster than a blink of an eye, the blonde vanished, flying low and deeper into the forest where she thought the soulmates were going to use.

The witch and the fox women were on their best guard, sneaking around like a thief. They ducked under shrubs and trees, followed by the group that were currently trying to do their best on following. (Except Bakura since he is a thief.)

The harpies had circled around the sky, guarding the entrance of the mystical forest, making Midnight click her tongue. "Damn, securities been tight this days." She mumbled and rolled her eyes, trying her best to find a way in that could not attract attention.

Yami bit his lip as the two strategist and leaders thought of a plan, that is until Yugi tugged at the sleeve of his (male) kimono and making him turn to stare at big worried, violet orbs. "Daijoubo desu? Yami-kun?" She asked in concern and the aforementioned male smiled, lacing their fingers together and earning a pretty blush from the shorter teen. "Hai, daijoubo desu." He replied, and Yugi nodded back, her eyes and smile, bright.

/Hurry! While they're distracted!/ Came Kitsune's voice through their mind, quickly separating the two youths from each other and following the others abruptly.

The harpies had not npticed them yet, as they sneaked over to the entrance. As quickly as they could, they slipped in and let the vine guards and flowers examine them if they were a threat or not.

It was a strange sensation, when hot air and something fizzy seemed to run up and down your body, as they seemed to drown you in that weird sensation.

Deciding that they were not, the sensation of bugs crawling on skin lifted and the gang hurriedly went deeper into the forest, using the trees as a leverage to steady themselves.

"That was. . Weird" Ryou chipped and Tea couldn't disagree about it. "Ya find that weird?!" Joey blurted, her eyes wide like saucers. "Those were not weird! It was just freaky!"

"Thats your own saying its weird, mutt." Kaiba chided in, and the dirty blonde woman growles. "I am not a mutt!" She screamed and Kaiba rolled her eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Enough!" Midnight snapped, making Kitsune groan in frustration as she counted when Midnight would explode. "3. .2. .1. ."

"NOW WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF NO GOOD CRAPS! KAIBA SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!" the blackette sneered menacingly, waving her potions around in a threatening manner, that made Kaiba pale.

Kitsune sighed. Then her ears perked up, hearing a rustle come near there way. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She hollered, gripping the hilt of her swords, and the others stood on alert, waiting for the intruders to show. Midnight hissed and strapped her potion belt back on, grabbing one of them just in case.

Another rustle and it was getting louder. The group all stood there grounds as the figure emerged from the tall and shady trees, trekking out of the bush and collapsing to the ground, after she looked over at the group.

"Majes. .ties." she whispered before blacking out. All the while the company stared at her, aghast and surprised.

XxxxX

Daijoubo desu- you okay?

Hai, hai- Yes, yes

Hope you dont mind of the cliffhanger!! Sorry if this just came out today! You see, im running out of ideas and its so hard to think this days! Again I apologize! I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Ja nei!


End file.
